


As Days Go By

by tigereyes45



Category: Monsters vs Aliens
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: This is a story of the many different things that happen in the base. Eventually Link X Susan.This story was one I started a few years ago. Recently I was asked to resume writing it. So I am after revising the first few chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Susan's nights.

Susan was sitting at the bar drinking like she always did on her free nights. The few she had where she was free from work, the aliens, and the monsters. It was her time to be away from all of those things. A few quiet moments just for herself. Did she use those times for reading, or to go back home? No. She always spent it drinking. Setting the clear glass filled with vodka down she releases a deep breath from her chest. Her hands shake as they lifted the small fragile glass up. Almost as if it were a shot she drinks it all in one gulp. "Another please?" She ask and the glass is refilled. Susan stares at the half filled-glass and spin the liquid it held around a little. Blue eyes watching the water swish about. "No aliens. No monsters. No anything." She says again as if trying to convince herself.

In truth she started this after she became a monster. Once she regain the ability to switch back and forth between heights. On her first night free, and she means completely free. (Not even the general objected her leave that night.) She had wandered into this bar and drank herself along with her worries away. She was still getting over Derek even though in the end she had decided it was over. It still had hit her hard at the time.

When she goes to take another sip of her drink Susan remembers that it was empty. The bartender pours her another before she even had to motion for it. He was the only one that would even come near her during these breaks, the bartender. She almost wished that someone, anyone, would come over and talk to her, but no one ever did. In the past when she had first walked into the bar a few had, and she had threaten them all. She hadn't been in the mood to talk or make friends then. Susan only wanted to lose herself. She sighs again. She requests some shot glasses from the bartender who sets them out and fills them up without argument or questioning. Susan downs five shots before paying her tab.

As Susan stands she wobbles a little bit. Ignoring it she starts heading back to the base sixty miles away. As always she had a ride waiting for her with Link at the wheel. He was the only one that knew this is where she went on her free nights that she didn't spend with them. She stumbles over to the car and climbs in. "Thanks." She says knowing what he would say.

"No problem. Someone seems to have drunk herself over the moon though."

"What did I say about the jokes? They aren't funny when I'm drunk." She growls and leans her head on her hand. Ever since that first time coming here he had been the one to pick her up. She remembers when she had tried to get back on her own, but she was to drunk too to even start the car, and there was no buses that ran out that way. So she took the only option she had left. Call for a ride. When she called the base Link had picked up. They had a silent, but understood agreement. Link would come to pick her up, and wouldn't tell anyone else about the drinking. While Susan would cover for him next time he messed with Monger, Bob, or the Dr. Perhaps the deal sounds a little heavy handed. Trust her Link needed the help a lot.

Blinking as the wind blowing in her face aids in sobering her up before having to walk back into the base. Only slightly however. "How long this time?" She asks wondering how long Link had waited on her.

"Only about an hour. Usually you make me wait two or sometimes three." He says laughing. "Most girls take that long just shopping."

She sigh. "Sorry. You know you don't have to wait right?" He always insisted on coming early before her call. Oft times he would leave with her, drive the truck somewhere else once she was dropped off before coming back soon after to wait.

"Don't worry about it. I enjoy the quiet Susan. It's nice to be away from base. And it's funny to see you drunk." He says looking over, watching her drawing shapes in the air with her fingers. By his guess she did not even realize she was doing it. He laughs and looks back to the road. They pull up to base and sneak in the back way. As he walks her through the halls he keeps a hand on her arm. So she wouldn't get lost or wander off before he had her back. Luckily they made it to her room before she started throwing up. Susan made it into the toilet just in time.

Link stands in the doorway as Ginormica pushes her hair out of her eyes. With a grunt Susan manages to lean her body against the bathtub. She was always so happy and perky. Always looking on the bright side of every bad situation, but just like everyone else she had a dark side. Moments of weakness she needed to experience to keep herself sane. He was the only one who ever saw it. She always followed orders, and lead them through so much trouble. The others never seem to realize she has troubles of her own. That annoyed Susan. More than she should allow it too. Leaning away from the bathtub she throws up a little more in the toilet.

After she releases her hold on her hair, Susan takes notice of Link. Whom was still standing in the doorway. "What are you still doing here?" He shrugs in response. "Go away." She orders not wanting anyone to see her anymore for right now. He may be the only one who ever got to see her like this, but that does not mean she likes it.

Instead of listening he walks over and pulls her up. "C'mon suck it up Ginormica. We monsters should be able to hold our liquor. We have a long day tomorrow soldier so go to bed, and get some rest. This hangover might be a bad one, but that does not mean you get to skip out of work tomorrow." He says with a smirk as he let's go of Susan and leaves.

Standing in the middle of the bathroom Susan watches him go. Once he was out of her sight she remains there for just a little longer before walking out and over too her bed. Stumbling onto the cover. In moments she fell asleep. Dreaming of her old life before the accident. Even though she sometimes wonders about how different it would have been if she hadn't become a monster. Then Susan always realize that she would be worst off. Most likely in a crumbling marriage with the guy who she had once thought was the man of my dreams.

The birds were whistling but the monsters and aliens couldn't hear them from inside the base. No, instead they woke up to an alarm going off. Susan groans as she struggles to get up and dress before going to see what was going on. She could still smell the vodka on her stale breath. Monger was ranting on about something. Susan looks around and notices that Link was missing. "Strange." She whispers.

"What was that soldier?!" Monger shouts in Susan's face.

Susan winces as she tries not to show the other symptoms from her hangover. Such as the feeling that her head was vibrating or the pain in her stomach. "Sir, I said it was strange sir." She responds with a salute.

"Indeed it is." Monger says going on about the job.

Susan sighs as they are dismissed. He was sending Dr. Cockroach and Bob on this one with Sta'abi. She goes and lay down back in her bed happy she could get some more sleep. Where was Link though? That question kept popping up in her head and annoying her. So she got up and walked around the base smiling at everyone as she looks for the missing, Missing Link. She finally found him making coffee in the lounge where all the other monsters hung out. She had just been here fifth teen minutes ago and hadn't seen him. "Hey can I get some of that?" She asks cheerfully.

"Sure nice to see you're better. So when is the next pickup?" He asks pouring her a cup and putting two creams in just how she likes it best.

"Don't call it that. You make it sound like I'm groceries or something.” Rubbing her head she answers him. “Not for a while probably. I don't even know why I keep going there. I should be over it all by now, but I just can't seem to stop." Susan says taking the cup of coffee from her friend.

Link rests a hand on her shoulder giving it a little squeeze. "Don't worry about it. You'll find someone else. Someone better too who knows what all the great things who have to offer are,” Susan smiles. Link adds, “and if they also break your heart I'll break their bones while Dr.C would handle the rest with one of his nifty inventions. Oh he could blast the guy or melt his brain or something." Link says sounding excited. Susan laughs.

Link smiles and pats his friend's shoulder before walking away. Susan sits alone now and drinks her coffee. It milds the results of her actions from the night before. For now she could sit calmly. Or so she thought until the red alarm goes off and all the metal doors come falling down locking her in the room. "Hey! What's going on?!" Susan pounds on one of the metal doors as shouts from the hall fill her room.


	2. The Problem

**_Chapter two_ **

**_The problem_ **

Susan stood in the middle of the room, not able to get out, so instead she was pacing. The clock on the wall gave proof that she had been in here for fifth-teen minutes and the alarm was still ringing. She sat on the couch and notice a blue squishy substance coming through one of the metal doors. "Bob, what are you doing? DO you know what's going on?"

Bob finished coming through the door. "Oh, hi Susan. Have you seen my eye? I just had it."

Susan sighs and smiles at her brainless friend. "I think you left it on the other side of the door Bob."

Bob laughs. "Oh yeah."

"Bob do you know why the alarm is going off and all the other rooms are blocked by these metal doors?" Susan ask walking over to one.

"Oh yeah. They're there because of, um, I don't remember. Something about Dr. Cockroach or Link I think." Bob says as he starts to slide under the door again. "Eye. Oh eye where are you? Oh there you are." Bob says as he gets to the other side.

"Hey Bob! Don't leave me in the locked room. Come on get me out." Susan shouts hitting the door again.

"No can do. Sorry Susan. Monger says everyone's on lockdown. See you later Susan. Huh? Where did my hat go?" Bob ask and Susan could hear his voice getting fainter.

She sighs and leans against one. The alarms suddenly stop and the door she was leaning against suddenly went up causing her to fall on her butt. "Ouch." Susan says as she stands up and starts to walk around.

"Hello." She called out but no one answered. She walks around a little longer still not running into anyone.

Link was in the detention block along with Dr.C and their alien visitor Covertan. That had gotten in a fight. It was all Covertan's fault as far as Link and Dr.C was concerned. He was the one who turn on the stupid machine. Dr. Coackroach said it wasn't ready. Link was just trying to stop it. Not his fault that he had to use Monger's extra jetpack to catch it. Monger was overreacting like always. Link sat in a chair playing checkers against Dr. Cockroach. Covertan was hovering above taunting them every time they made a move with some sarcastic remark.

Susan walks to the detention block. She had found Monger and he had explained what happened expressing the loss of his jetpack. She smiled as she rolled her eyes. She saw Sta'abi playing with her pet in front of the cell where the guys were being held. She walks over and waves to her. "Hey Sta'abi. Watching the guys?"

"Guys? These are but little boys who make a mess with children toys." She says throwing some kind of strange food. The purple alien pet runs off after it.

"That was no toy, madam." Dr.C stated. "It 'was' a state of the art training robot for us to practice with. That was until 'something' ruined it." Dr. Cockroach says looking up to glare at the floating alien, who just smiled evilly in return.

Susan frowned. None of them trusted the alien but they had no proof that he was just trouble. Just then Sqweep flew into the room. "You are now allowed to go. Commander Monger says so." He says and leaves. Susan presses a button on the outside which lets them out.

"Thank you Susan." Cockroach says walking by her.

"Hey has anyone seen Bob?" Link asks looking around.

"Earlier I talked to him but not since then." Susan says.

Link looks around. "He was just here."

They look up simultaneously to see the blue aliens on the ceiling and dripping. "Heeeey." Bob says waving. Then he falls. "Aww. Where'd all the loud alarms go?"

They just shake their heads. Link explains as they walk to the cafeteria. Susan pauses for a moment. "Sta'abi, are you coming?"

"Sta'abi already ate petty human food. She had her fill she has training to do now." Sta'abi says as her Vornicarn eats.

Susan shrugs. "Okay. Later Sta'abi." She catches back up to Link and Bob and they all continue to the cafeteria. It was casserole today. Susan sat down with Dr. Cockroach, Link, and Bob as they all started to eat. She just stared at the food before taking a bite. She had eaten casserole before but this one looked a little off. It was surprisingly good. Just like when. She stopped herself in mid-thought and pushed the food away.

What's wrong Susan?" Dr. C questioned.

"Not hungry?" Link asks.

"Uh yeah. Not really." Susan says and rubs her head. She stands up and gets a bottle of water before telling the guys she was going to the gym, and threw away her food, walking out. Are Fifty-something was really big so of course it had its own gym. Susan started out with some cardio before going to the weights. Lifting weights weren't really her thing but she did them anyways. She much preferred doing jumping jacks or anything else besides lifting weights and running but as the leader she needed to set an example even if no one else would follow it.

Covertan was in his room planning another scheme. "What idiots these fools are. If only that machine had caused more damage before those fools caught it. I was almost fully into the security system before they came running in." He ranted to himself. "How to fix this? Hmm." He says going into deep thought.

Dr. Cockroach was working on another new invention sense his newest one was in ashes from his laser. It was on such a rampage that Link had actually stolen 'his' laser to destroy the robot. Dr. Cockroach was mad about it but he knew there was no point to it. So he just continued on with his work. Not that any of his inventions ever lasted around here. He lifted the goggles that had been protecting his eyes from the fire as metal clashed against metal and the saw cut it into two as it died down and he turns the machine off. At least today was more peaceful than most. Maybe he could get some work down this afternoon. There was a big crash in the background interrupting his hopeful thinking. "Of course it wouldn't be." He mutters to himself getting up to go see what the source was.

He presses the button that opens his door only to see Bob in the hall with, none other than general Monger in his belly. If you could even call it that. "Bob. Spit him out."

"Okay." Bob says and pukes up the general. "Hey General Monger. Where'd you come from? I was trying to hug you." Bob says trying to hug the man again and he pushes Bob back before he was stuck inside the blob again. Bob looks around. "Hey where'd he go?" Bob says as he walks/slides away calling out for the general who is left standing where the blob had been moments before. He runs after him yelling at Bob and lecturing him while Dr. Cockroach just shakes his head. He smiles to himself before going back to his lab.

Link walks around flirty as usual with Sta'abi before she beat him with her weapon. He gave up after that and went to the gym. Susan said she was going there and she never minded the flirting. Link looks in the window to the room and smiled seeing that Susan was still in there. He walks in and approaches her as she lifts some minor weights. "Hey captain." He says as Susan looks over to him. "How's your head sunshine?"

Susan grimaced at his hint towards the side effect from her drinking. "I don't know what you mean Link." She says. He was about to reply when Cockroach came running in, with earmuffs on, and waving what looked to be his new invention around chasing what seemed to be a fly. He pressed a button and a high screeching sound came out of the invention. It was ear-splitting.

The crazy doctor laughed and shouted, "Take that you pest. This high pitch frequency shall destroy you!"

Link looks towards Susan as he plug his ears. Susan was deathly pale and she grabbed her ears as she grew big without even meaning to. The doctor stopped and turned off the machine. Susan glares at him before taking his weapon and breaking it in half. Then she shrunk back down. "You better never make a weapon like that again!" She shouted then stumbled out holding her head. Dr.C looks over at Link who just shrugged. "It was pretty loud dude."


	3. The Day of the Cockroach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Cockroach causes some trouble. Of course Susan winds up in trouble.

Chapter 3 The day of the Cockroach

Dr. C was scurrying about trying to get to where he needed to in a hurry. He was going to be late for the morning debriefing. Though it was of-course a cover up for Monger's birthday. Every year he would have an 'important' morning debriefing and that was when he would drop 'subtle' hints that it was his birthday. The rest of the day would be everyone planning a 'surprise' party.

Dr. C slides to a stop and turns a sharp corner before arriving to the meeting room's door. He runs in and jumps into his seat and stops it as it spins. Monger was in mid-sentence with his back turned to them so he didn't notice the rush of the Cockroach.

"So your mission today will be to set up a party for my, uh nieces and nephews which I may or may not have and each of you are required to bring a present." Monger turns to face everyone. "Nice to see you have decided to join us Cockroach."

"Yes, sorry sir. I was," He stopped and thought for a second. He had actually been cleaning up what was left of his lab after Bob's mess. "I was busy elsewhere sir."

Monger seemed to take this news well that was until he made his way over to the cockroach. That was when he yelled so loudly it made the poor Dr. jump out of his chair a bit. "IF THAT IS ALWAYS GOING TO BE YOUR EXCUSE YOU CAN JUST LEAVE DR. COCKROACH!" Monger stops and lowers his voice. "Now you all know your assignments so I expect everyone to be down and ready at hour 2000! You are dismissed!" After Monger said that everyone hurried out of the room and in the lead was the cockroach himself.

He was trying to get back to his experiment as quickly as possible before, there was a loud noise, that sounded somewhat like a loud pop, and pink bubbles filled the halls encasing everyone. Every-time someone would move a bubble would pop and two would appear but how they left his lab in the first place was a mystery. Well it would be if not for the fact he knew exactly who was missing at the meeting and who would mess with his things without thinking of the consequences. "Link!" HE shouts finally making back to his lab and he had popped many bubbles along the way so his path leading him here was thicker then when he first went through it but Cockroach paid no mind to this he was to angry and focus on finding his fellow monster.

Low and behold he was there holding the vial in hand that was fizzing over with pink liquids that became filled with gas and floated away. Seeing the Doctor Link had hurriedly set the vile down and stood in front of it acting as if he had done nothing the whole time he had been in there. "Oh hey there Dr.C . When did you get here?" The fishman asks as pink bubbles started to float up and gather around his head like a very pink bubbly wig.

If he hadn't been so angry Dr.C would have laughed at this. Most likely he will look back at this later today and laugh at it but for right now he saw red and he wasn't too sure what he had done next but when he finally started to calm down Link was on the floor on his back. The pink bubbly wig had double in size and there was a spot in the wall where Link laid under that had some cement coming off of it. Vaguely a spin kick came into mind but he paid it no heed. Later he would have to deal with the wall but right now he had to stop these infernal bubbles.

Not soon after he had started mixing some vials randomly did Susan come in. "Dr C. what is going on?!" She asks as she slaps bubbles out of her way of-course two replace each one that popped. The whole lair was overflowing with these bubbles. Susan was about ready to scream out of frustration it seemed. Dr.C turned back to his vials and continued his work. "It was a new experiment of mine. It was suppose to be for fun and too see if it could distract Bob away from my lab but Link had messed with it while the chemicals were at their prime moments while we were in the meeting. Not to mention Monger with have my head for this." The cockroach rants as he subconsciously reaches for his throat with his unfilled right hand.

Susan helps Link up as he rubs his back. She starts to giggle slightly at the bubbles on his head before she stopped and he turns to her with a questioning glance. She stops and points to his head. She takes a picture with her phone and he snatches it away. "N-noway! What's with the do?" He immediately starts swatting away the bubbles. "Erase this." He shouts and Susan takes her phone back.

"Sure." She says before pressing random buttons and placing the phone in her pocket. That is going to be her new screen saver. Dr. Cockroach shouts and they turn to face him. He looked sick. He was a brownish-green color and the two colors did not mix well.

Dr. C had found out that after so long the bubbles would randomly combust. "It varies for each bubble depending on the size. The smaller they were they faster the blew up but the smaller the effect too. If one bubble combust though and causes another to it would cause a change reaction which would cause the walls of the base to be painted pink for weeks. Then again if a very large bubble were to burst It could destroy the base, oooor just the room it's in." He explains to Susan and Link. Link had his mouth wide open and Susan had started rubbing her head.

"Okay so all we have to do is wait for them to explode. Case solved." Link says and smacks his hands together. He turns to the wall. "Geesh. You didn't have to kick me so hard."

Dr. Cockroach shakes his head. "We should get as many if not all the bubbles into one room or container and let them go off there."

Susan was already on it. "Okay let's do it we'll start to push all the bubbles back into here, but how can we do that when they all pop when touched."

Dr. C holds his chin in his hand as he thought. "Well we could use these." He says and hurries over to his small closet opening the doors to reveal it filled with machines and contraptions instead of clothes. He pulls out three vacuums that had goggles attached to each. He tosses one to Link and Susan who quickly put on the goggles and look at Dr.C for more instructions. He had flipped the switch to tornado and cleaned out all the bubbles in the room into the wide vacuum with the see through plastic container where the bubbles were.

They open the door and Susan and Link stand right behind Cockroach holding their vacuums out as he says. "It's time for some spring cleaning."

"Really? Wouldn't that be better is we were cleaning up dust bunnies?" Link says giving Doc an unapproving look.

"Actually I have,"

Susan pushes between them and turns on her vacuum, starting to clear the hall. "No time for that down. We have to get rid of these bubbles."

The two boys nod and follow her lead. After awhile of running around their see through containers were stained pink from the inside and they had most of the base cleared but some they hadn't been able to get in time and spots of pink here and there could be spotted on the walls. "Hey Dr.C, you said earlier that if a big bubble was formed it could be a problem, right?"

"Why yes Link it could but why do you ask?" Cockroach questions as he turns to look at Link.

"How exactly would a big bubble form?" Link ask as he pauses in front of the door to the armory.

"Well it would take a few small bubble to blend into one giant bubble but most of them explode as they try this. It would most likely take a small room and plenty of bubbles to form this so I don't think we need to worry. Why do you ask?" He asks turning to see the fishman pointing into the armory. Oh no. Were the only two words that came to mind as the Dr. ran over and looked inside the armory to see a very pink, very big bubble. It was pressing against all the crates and the wall.

Anything could make it burst at any given moment it seemed. "Uh-oh." Was all Link said but it was all that needed to be said to explain how much trouble they were in. Why? Why did Link mess with the vials before Dr.C could. Why oh why did he skip out on the meeting? And boy would Monger be mad if they all survived this. "What did you say would happen if a big one formed and popped?" He asks the frozen Cockroach beside him.

"The base would be destroyed. If we get lucky just this room." He says and raises his arm slightly pointing into the room even though it was needed. It was filled with almost every single weapon on the base. If the bubble went off in here it would cause everything to explode. Such an explosion would more than likely leave a crater where the base is.

"Run?" Link asks leaning to his side a little not looking away from the room.

"Run." Agreed the Dr. and they both took off down the hall and right pass Susan who watched them run by with a confused look on her face.

No way was this good news. She walks back the way they had came and saw the armory door left wide open which it never was. She walks over and freezes in the doorway. Looming above her was a huge bubble thirteen times her size. She looks back and forth a bit confused about what to do. Then she decides to try and get rid of it. Turning on the vacuum to hurricane she slowly approaches the bubble.

Meanwhile after they both had run out of breathe. Bent over taking in deep breathes to get their air back they look at each other before looking back down the way they had came. They had passed Susan. No doubt she went to see what was wrong but why wasn't she behind them then. They look at each other and Link saw Cockroach's eyes go wide. Then he realized it too. She had gone back.

Dr.C grabbed his vacuum into his hands and runs back down the hall messing with it as he ran. He almost tripped but Link had caught him and set him back upright. "Hopefully she doesn't end up popping it." He says as he finishes with his vacuum. Link’s grunts in agreement as they take a sharp left turn and saw the door to the armory still open. They hadn't heard anything so maybe it was all still in one piece.

Cockroach slides turning to his side so he was looking straight into the room. In the middle of it was Susan trying to suck the giant bubble in without popping. She kept turning her vacuum on and off taking in small bits and pieces at a time. That plan might actually work if it wasn't for the fact that the other-side of the bubble was now bigger than the side she was working on. "Link get Susan out of here." He says in a serious tone.

Link listens to the Dr. with no argument and hurries over to Susan after she had turned her vacuum off again. She gives a small yelp at being picked up unexpectedly. "Sorry but it's what the doctor ordered." He says and sets her down right outside the room.

Dr.C looks back at them and shouts. "Shut the door and don't open it!" Link does so ignoring the protest Susan was starting and with that the mutant Cockroach turned to the bubble and rolled through the very small opening in the side to get to the other part of the bubble. If he could do this just right everything would go find and the bubble will go away but if he messed up then this room would go boom and he had the best chance of survival, with him being a cockroach and all.

After what seemed like forever Susan was done waiting and worry got the best of her. "Link move out of the way." She says ordering him to stop blocking the door.

"No. The Doc said to keep it closed and besides there haven't been any explosion sounds, the door hasn't come flying off, and there's no sign of a fire in there from lack of smoke coming out from under the door. So he's find. We just have to trust him." The door wasn't hot either which was another good sign that their wasn't any fire or explosion that they might have just not heard. He wasn't going to let Susan in there no matter what she asked though. If something did go wrong she would get hurt and no way would he let that happen. Not when he can prevent it. This is all his stupid mistake anyways so he was kinda angry that Cockroach was the one fixing it but he said nothing.

"But Link," She started and then the door opened behind him before she could finish, and it revealed the figure of a very well known bug who was grinning smugly. His goggles were stained pink and a few droplets of pink were on the walls but other then that nothing looked or destroyed wrong. Susan sighs in relief.

Link looks down at the shorter monster and smiles. 'Way to go buddy but how did you do it?" He asks patting the Dr.'s back which caused his goggles to fall off.

"It was simple my friend. You had to even out the sides. Susan was actually doing good but if she would've kept going about it her way it would have gone off and would still be destructive even at half-power but I was able to fix everything. Now that everything's good again and I saved the day how about we go celebrate?" The smug cockroach says very pleased with himself.

Susan smiles and rolls her eyes walking with him and Link to the cafeteria. "So does that mean you have Monger's gift? We need to go see him in thirty minutes." Link asks which caused the Dr. to freeze. "And it better be good. He's very angry about the whole flooding his base with pink multiplying bubbles and believes it is all your fault." Link says looking down at him.

Susan rolls her eyes. "I wonder where he got that idea?" She says and looks over at Link who had raised his hands out in defensive before scratching the back of his head and saying, "What? Don't look at me. He must've found out some other way." Susan rolls her eyes as Dr. Cockroach goes running back to his lab to make a last minute invention gift.


End file.
